


He's It

by wincestplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, sam wants to marry dean, too bad hes 6 years old and you're not supposed to marry your big brother apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestplease/pseuds/wincestplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love De,"<br/>"Yeah." Bobby sighs, readjusting his baseball cap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's It

“…but I love him.” It’s said as simple as the weather outside, a pure, honest confession, and 6 year old Sam wasn’t quite understanding what Bobby was trying to say.

“Yes. I get that, Sammy, I do. But you can’t ask your brother to marry you.” Bobby drawls, exasperated as he runs a hand through the scruff on his beard, trying to figure out a way to go about this. John, of course, had left him to do this talk, ducking out on the accounts of _a vampire nest that wouldn’t hunt itself, Singer._

Bobby knew that John didn’t care how codependent his boys were, knew he _encouraged_ their behavior, it only meant that they would try harder to keep the other safer.

Bobby knew that if this relationship of utter dependence on each other continued, it would be more than brotherly love between them.

“Well Mrs. Tristan said that when you love somebody _this_ much--” Little Sammy holds out his arms as wide as they go, plump fingers spreading for emphasis. “—then you marry them. And that’s how much I love my De.”

_My De._

Not good.

“Sam, listen. That’s a different kind of love.” Bobby tries, grimacing. Sam just started up at him with clear, uncomprehending eyes, unfazed by this conversation.

“I love De.”

“Yeah.” Bobby sighs, readjusting his baseball cap. Sam wasn’t going to understand until he was a little older.

The front door opens.

Sam brightens.

“De is home!” He bounces, looking like an excited puppy.

Bobby lets out a long breath, nodding wearily. “Go on, then.” He dismisses with a wave of his hand.

Sam gives him a grateful look and shoots off towards the door, and he watches with a guarded expression as Sam launches himself up into Dean’s arms, laughing as Dean tickles him and swings him around in a circle, assuring the 6 year old how much he was missed and Sam promises that he wasn’t happy until Dean got back.

Bobby swallows thickly, turning away. “Too damn codependent.”


End file.
